This invention relates to a communication device for transmitting digital and audio and video data in an isochronous communication mode. More specifically, when digital audio and video data according to a standard definition (SD) is transmitted to another digital data device, the invention controls the locations where empty packets are inserted to transmit information between devices using a uniform transfer rate.